The Birthday Gag Gift
by drawingqueen
Summary: It's Jethro's birthday and Jenny decides to get creative with his gift. The actual gift is not what you think...read it to find out! D


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, for entertainment only. :) **

**RATED: Very R/M ( a healthy dose of the F word, and graphic sex) ENJOY! **

**If you like it, please tell me what you think! =D**

**The Birthday Gag Gift**

"Jethro." Jenny said out of breath, trying to get his focus as she was being tortured with his wet tongue licking up the middle of her chest.

"Hm?" He mumbled into her skin as he continued to run his flat tongue along the underside of each breast.

"Tomorrow's your birthday." she said with a smile as she watched the performance his tongue was giving her breasts.

"Don't remind me." He groaned in between licks.

"Is your tongue tired yet?" she chuckled, threading her fingers through his soft hair.

"Nope." He said now hovering his mouth over hers. She curled her arm around his neck and crashed her lips against his. She pushed her salivating tongue into his mouth, swirling it around in an aggressive manner. "Mmm, your tongue tastes and feels so good. I love it." she said sounding high on ecstasy.

Keeping his weight balanced on his forearms, he nudged her silky thighs apart until his hips were nestled more intimately against hers. Shifting her hips slightly, she felt his thick shaft slide against her folds causing them to both moan simultaneously.

Her hands skimmed down his back and over the curve of his ass kneading his firm globes. "What do you want for your birthday tomorrow?" she asked, smiling mischievously, thinking about the gift she had gotten him earlier in the week.

"Jen, the only present I want is you naked all day under the sheets with me making me forget my age." he requested as he peppered kisses down her neck.

Her finger tips roamed up his solid back causing him to arch his back like a cat. "If you say so Casanova." she said, relishing the feel of his soft lips on her neck.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her. "You bought me something didn't you?"

"You'll find out." she replied.

"Jen, you didn't need to." He said sweetly.

"Oh yes I did, and it's DEFINITELY not what you're expecting either." she giggled with excitement.

"Oh boy, you got me curious." he smiled down at her.

"It's not anything to be nervous about either, trust me." she said sensuously. She curled her arm and leg around him and rolled them over so she was straddling his groin. His eyes lingered to her fleshy breasts and noticed the wet residue from his tongue. "I can see where I've licked you" he laughed.

She lean over and swiped her tongue over his nipples, and up the column of his neck, then gently pinch his skin between her teeth and began to suck until she was satisfied. "That's gonna leave a mark" she said proudly.

She sat back up with one hand resting on his chest and the other hand reaching around to grab his penis. Her hips hovered over his leaky head and then eased onto his shaft until he was buried as deep as he could go. "Oh fuck, that feels good." she blurted, contracting and relaxing her muscles along his shaft. Her core tightened around him, causing a loud moan to escape from his chest. He sat up so they were sitting in each others lap, his hands were everywhere, sliding over her ass, caressing her breasts while his mouth joined in to tease her nipples as her rhythm built. Fisting a hand in her hair, Gibbs took her mouth in a kiss that went on and on.

She buried her hands in his hair, scraping her nails lightly over the back of his neck, nipping and tugging on his lips as he explored her mouth. When the kiss came to a natural end, Gibbs drew in a ragged breath. He slid his mouth down onto her neck and her hands continued to cup the back of his head, pressing him against her skin as he licked and suckled on her pulse point. They continued their love fest until both collapsed from exhaustion.

"What time is it?" He asked catching his breath.

"It's 1 am." She said with shock.

"Already?"

"Time flies by when your having fun in the sack." she giggled.

"A little over 2 hours, that's impressive." He stated "You better get your rest for tomorrow. We're having a sex-athon!"

"Hmmm, can't wait." she hummed with pleasure.

**…**

The feel of his hot breath on her neck, along with is brawny arms and legs embracing her, made it very difficult for her mind to come to agreement with her body to get out of bed, especially with the sensation of his morning erection pressing into her hip. She let out a contented sigh then slipped out of his embrace and rotated over on her side, head propped on one hand while the other ghosted slowly through his hair enjoying how angelic he looked. _(Gosh, you look so beautiful in the morning light.) _she thought to herself.

She figured he had slept in long enough and it was time to wake him. She leaned over and delivered a wet kiss to his lips. -No reaction from him. "…and I thought Marines were easy to wake." she said to herself.

He heard her whispered comment, and decided to lay motionless with his eyes closed, mentally anticipating what she'd do next.

_(Lets try this again)_ she thought, she leaned in and gave him a much longer kiss, swiping her tongue along his close mouth. "Wake up birthday boy." she said seductively in his ear while sucking on his earlobe. Still no reaction. _(If that's not going to wake you, then this will) _she thought, reaching down into the sheets and grabbing his hard cock.

_(Mmmm, fuck.)_ he thought immediately, then let out a long bear-like groan and opened his eyes.

She giggled at the funny noise he made, "The big bad Polar bear has awakened from it's slumber."

"Because an Eskimo was provoking it." he muttered into the mattress as he rolled completely flat on his stomach, closing his eyes again.

"Good one Jethro." she chuckled. She got on her knees, grabbed the silk sheet and in one swift move she jerked it off him almost pulling it entirely off the bed. "C'mon, get up sleepy head." She said swatting his sexy ass, causing his hips to buck in response.

He caught her completely off guard when he suddenly pushed up and yanked her down, pinning her flat on her back. Straddling her waist, he leaned over keeping her shoulders pinned to the mattress with his paws. Her eyes lingered down to his manly penis, then snaked her hand down between them reaching for his dick, he slapped her hand away, pinning them both above her head. She whimpered in disappointment. His hips began to rock against her pelvis creating friction between their genitals.

"Hmmmm. Oh God. Yes." she remarked, sounding as if she ate a piece of hot fudge.

"You like that, huh?" He asked, with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Fucking tease." she said, hooking her arm around his neck and pulling him down for a toe curling kiss.

"Before our sex-athon begins, you have to open your birthday gift." She said all of a sudden.

"God, make it quick, I'm horny as hell!" He said impatiently, rolling off her front.

"Great! I'll go get it." she sprang out of bed towards the closet.

"Hubba hubba!" she heard him say as she walked into the closet. The gift she was holding was a small blue shoe box with a red bow tied perfectly around it.. "Happy Birthday Jethro." she said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

He stood up, taking the gift from her, untied the bow, and opened the lid. "What in the world?" He said staring into the box looking confused.

"I noticed you needed some new undies, so I went to J.C Penny's and bought some whitey tighties. I just Love you in them. Then an idea came across my mind after I bought them. I found some colorful Sharpies and got a little creative with your undies." She said, beginning to laugh.

"How many did you buy?" he questioned.

"Just three, they're all decorated differently…Look."

He pulled out the first one and his mouth fell open with shock and amusement. "Wow. You traced both your hands on the butt of these."

"Yup, I traced my left hand on your left cheek, and my right hand on your right cheek. Turn it around…I also traced my hand over the crotch. " she said in a fit of laughter.

"Oh my gosh Jen, you dirty girl…I love it." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright, there's two more." She said rubbing her hands together with anticipation.

He pulled out the second pair and was just as shocked. He read the butt of them out loud, "Property of Jenny Shepard," and turned them around and said, "Fragile! Handle with care!" He broke out in laughter, "Well aren't you clever." he said, still laughing.

"I made the letters very big and thick so they shouldn't fade too much after you wash them." She said, with a wink.

"Okay, one more left." she said, now blushing.

He pulled out the last pair and was speechless with what she did. She had written in girly font butt nicknames on the backside. Specifically she wrote;

Honey Buns, Caboose, Bench Warmer, Tushy, and Badonkadonk. Then on the front of them she wrote: Broomstick, Fire Hose, Cock-a-doodle-do, Squirt Gun, Love Muscle, and 7 inch nail.

He studied both sides of the garment. "Broomstick?…So what does that make you… a my witch?" He said, cleverly.

"I guess so, since witches fly around on a broomstick." She chuckled.

He continued to read the front of his undies, "7 inch nail? How do you know how long I am?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Do YOU know how long you are? She asked with curiosity.

"Ya, every guy knows his size. But how do you know mine?" He asked, looking skeptical.

"Maybe, because I measured you." she responded with a cheshire grin.

"When did you do that? I don't remember." He said, looking a bit puzzled.

"Duh, you were sound asleep. Okay now, I wanna see you put them on." She asked, holding out a pair to him while eyeing his very naked front.

He grabbed the pair with her hands traced on them. She watched with great pleasure as he did his best to tuck himself inside the front of his snug undies. "It's tricky isn't it, putting on whitey tighties when you've got one hell of an erection?" she said, laughing.

"Yup…horny guy problems." he said, deadpanned making her laugh even more.

"You fill those out quite nicely." she said eyeing his bulge and his squeezable ass. He walked in front of the full length mirror to get a better look, and laughed at what he saw.

"Gosh, these are tight. I think you bought one size to small." he said, looking into the mirror while re-adjusting his front so they'd fit more comfortably.

"Hold on one second." She said, grabbing a brown Sharpie from the drawer.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"There's a small section that didn't get traced. I must have skipped it by accident." She said, framing her fingers around the skipped area. She proceeded to connect the missing section.

"I can feel the tip of the marker through my underwear. There better not be any that permanent ink on me." He warned her.

"Oh you big boob." she remarked as she yanked the back of his undies down to check. "Oops. There's a little bit on your cheek. I'll have to scrub that off in the shower." she said, bluntly.

He turned around before she could pull the back of his undies up, he ripped the Sharpie out of her hand and swiped the tip across her boob. "Oops, I'll have to scrub that off in the shower." he said, mocking her.

The mood between them changed all of a sudden. She reached and pulled the front of his undies down until his cock sprang free, gripping it firmly, "You and little Elvis need a warm shower." she said, seductively, guiding him from the bedroom to the shower by his member.

The moment they stepped into the shower she quickly turned on the warm water then shoved him against the tile wall, followed by a long wet kiss. Tongues flickered back and forth, she closed her lips around his tongue and began sucking on it, humming and moaning as she sucked his tongue dry.

She curled one arm around his shoulders and wrapped one leg around his waist keeping him glued to her body. Her other hand wandered down between their slick bodies and grabbed his throbbing penis. She began pumping her hand vigorously up and down his long shaft, then noticed he still had his undies around his thighs. She got down on her knees, and immediately pulled them down. "Much better." she said, catching her breath.

Jenny looked up and gave him an evil grin, then snaked her tongue out and flicked his tip of cock back and forth in a teasing manner. His head fell back against the tile, a pleading whimper escape his lips. Before he could say something intelligent, she pressed her tongue flat along the underside of the shaft, and started sliding her wet tongue up and down this length.

She engulfed his cock in her mouth and began sucking hard, bobbing her head up and down until she was out of breath. She caught her breath, and proceeded to swirl her tongue around the head then gently scraped her teeth along his rigid shaft, enjoying the many groans and moans coming out of his mouth.

"Fuck." he swore under his breath. God she loved it when he swore particularly during sex, it turned her on so much. She sped up the pace of her bobbing head, moments later she finished milking his perfect God-gifted cock.

"Damn it Jen!_" _His voice cracked, as he watched her swallow the last drop of semen.

"Mmm. Your orgasms taste so good." She noted, as she licked her lips clean.

"Okay, my turn." he responded, with his chest still heaving from her jaw-dropping blow job.

Gibbs pulled her back on her feet and delivered a powerful kiss to her lips. Then he suddenly grabbed her hips and spun her around so her back was against his chest, his arm reached around and grabbed her breasts, pinching and rolling her small nipples between his fingers, while his other arm ventured between her moist thighs. He began to shower wet kisses down the side of her neck and over her shoulder all the while stimulating her clit with his fingers. Her legs were on the verge of collapsing out from under her. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he inserted his long middle finger deep into her drenched pussy, pumping it in and out at a steady pace. Moments later, to his amusement, he inserted his index finger and curled his two fingers inside her core, finding her g-spot. "Ohhh FUUUCK!" she cried out in total ecstasy, writhing in his tight embrace. He could feel her orgasm rippling around his fingers. "Let it out. Don't hold it in." He husked in her ear, wiggling his fingers inside her. "Oh God!…fuck…FUCK!" she screamed out, finishing out her climax.

Freeing her from his embrace, he gave her a smug grin. "You can't last very long, can you?"

"You came pretty fast yourself mister." She snapped back. She turned off the now cold water and stepped out, grabbing a plush towel off the rack and wrapped it around her cold body. Once Gibbs stepped out of the shower, instead of grabbing a clean towel off the rack, he reached out and yanked her towel off her.

"Jethro!" She shrieked, instinctively cupping her breasts.

"We're air drying Jen." He said, ogling her naked body.

"But I'm cold." She whined, reaching for her towel.

"Yes you are." he noted, looking at the goosebumps on her arms, and her very erect nipples.

Not missing a beat, Gibbs hoisted her up on the bathroom counter between the double sinks. He looked her straight in the eye, while his hands slid down her full figured breasts, over her flat belly and to her inner thighs. He nudged her legs apart and bent down so he could taste the juices that began to run down her thighs.

"Are you serious?" She said, with exhaustion.

"Haven't tasted you yet." He said, sounding like a hungry pirate. He ran his tongue over her wetness, she began to moan and grind his tongue deep into her pussy. With each lick, her body tensed and her moans turned into erotic screams of delight. The intense passion of their encounter was beginning to take over her body. At that very moment he gently wrap his lips around her clit and began to suck on it hungrily. Gibbs slowly and methodically licked her love button, Jen was writhing on the countertop in a state of shear ecstasy. Gibbs reached up to clutch both her breasts while he continued to feast on her juicy pussy. Jenny's supple body convulsed with waves of pleasure and she let out a loud moan. Then her body went completely limp and she slumped back against the mirror with her eyes closed, breathing very hard. In one long single swipe of his tongue, he licked through her wet folds, up her pelvis, up her toned stomach, through the valley between her breasts, up the column of her neck, under her jaw and then plunged his tongue into her mouth for a tongue duel that lasted for minutes.

"God, that was so fucking hot!" She moaned, referring to his long lick and tongue battle.

"You liked what I did there with my tongue?" he asked, smirking

"So much." she replied, breathing heavily.

He picked her up and carried her over towards the bed then tossed her playfully on it. He climbed on the bed after her.

"When you said, sex-athon, you really meant SEX-ATHON! -You know what I realized?" she interrupted herself.

"Hmm?" he looked at her adoringly.

"You haven't fucked me with your cock yet."

"That's about to change." he stated, positioning his body between her smooth legs.

"You were about to earlier, but I had you open your gift. Then after that, I gave you hand job followed by a blow job, then you reciprocated by giving me a hand job. Then you also gave me one hell of a blow job on the bathroom counter." She rambled out loud to him.

"Jen." he said, kissing her lips.

"What?" she questioned.

He responded by turning her over so she was flat on her stomach. In push up position, he started grinding against her backside. His arms started to burn after a bit, making him go down on his elbows. "Just so you can mentally prepare, I plan on fucking you on this bed a few more times today, then on the stairs, in the kitchen after we eat lunch off each others bodies, against the wall, and a few other places." He said, confidently.

"Wow Jethro. So basically, you're gonna screw me until your heart stops or your penis falls off?"

"Which ever comes first." he whispered sensuously into her ear.

**THE END**


End file.
